


Better Than Waffles

by Isra



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Body Worship, Dominance and Submission, Foot Fetishism, Housework, Light D/s, M/M, Mirrors, Praise Kink, Rimming, Waffles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isra/pseuds/Isra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhett and Link have some nice time together following a video shoot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chellann_Nicollares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chellann_Nicollares/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where R&L have an established Dom/sub sexual relationship. After filming a video with Julian Smith, R&L enjoy a domestic scene. (dom rhett and sub link)

“Thanks guys, I think I have all the footage I need.” Julian started packing up his equipment. Rhett, still in his bathrobe and pajama pants, began helping him while Link threw away the waffles and wiped the syrup off the table. The two of them made small talk with Julian about his plans for the rest of the video until their friend was ready to go. 

Together they walked him to the door of their shared apartment. They shook hands with Julian in turn and said goodbye. Rhett closed the door softly behind him and then turned to look at Link. “What should we do now?” 

Link, in his grey shorts and thin white and yellow t-shirt, stepped close to Rhett and raised a hand to the collar of his robe. He slipped his fingers inside, palm against Rhett’s chest, and ran his thumb along his collarbone. He looked up at Rhett with a playful smile. “I didn’t have any other plans for the day,” he said. “Would you like me to cook you a proper breakfast?” 

Rhett felt his skin warm to Link’s touch. He grinned. “That sounds like a wonderful idea.” He put his arms around Link, ran his hands down the man’s back, and cupped his ass through the thin cotton, pulling him close. “Maybe you should change into an apron for safety, though.” 

Link blinked and his lips curved into a slow grin. He leaned in and tilted his head up for a kiss. “Okay, Rhett. You can get comfortable and I’ll go do that.” 

Rhett sat down at the kitchen table with his laptop, bringing up the usual news and media sites. A few minutes later, Link emerged from their bedroom wearing an apron. It was blue with cheerful red cherries, tied around his neck halter-style. The hem that came to his mid-thighs had a ruffled edge. It was the only thing he was wearing.

Link came over to where Rhett was sitting and put an arm around his shoulder. “What would you like me to make for you?”

Rhett let his hand fall to Link’s bare calf, then trailed his fingertips up along the outside of his leg, up to his waist. He watched Link’s face as the man tried not to squirm, lips pursing. Rhett cupped his hand around the smooth skin of Link’s hip as he replied, “Bacon and eggs. Toast. And coffee, of course.” 

“Okay, Rhett. Coming right up.” Link leaned down for a long kiss before turning to the refrigerator. Rhett admired him as he did so – the slim musculature of his back, the skin lightly freckled from the sun, the small dimples of his pelvic bone to either side of his spine. Rhett considered the fact that he was not particularly hungry for breakfast. 

Link started a pan heating on the stove, then put on a pot of coffee. He cracked two eggs into the pan and added some bacon. Rhett absently scrolled through his twitter feed and listened as the food started to sizzle and the scent of bacon filled the air. He looked over to see Link standing in front of the stove, his head bowed over it, hair falling to either side of his face. One leg was bent slightly, cocking his hip to the side. Rhett smiled to himself as he thought, “Mine.” 

Rhett stood up and walked over to Link, standing just behind him and putting his arms around his waist. Link closed his eyes and leaned back, relaxing against him. Rhett reached up and encircled Link’s throat lightly with his left hand, using his fingers to tilt the man’s head to the side. Link shivered as Rhett nuzzled his neck, moving his bare ass against Rhett’s thin pajama pants. Rhett growled softly and set his teeth into the curve of Link’s neck and shoulder, and was rewarded with a gasp and squirm. 

Link melted into his arms, entirely pliant. The bacon sizzled and popped. Rhett held him for a few minutes in silence. Then he let his beard tickle Link’s earlobe as he whispered, “You’re burning it.” 

Link stood up straighter, blinking rapidly as the dazed expression on his face cleared a bit. “Oh. Oh, I’m sorry.” He reached for a spatula and began turning the eggs over as Rhett returned to his chair. 

Rhett tried to focus on what he was reading during the few minutes it took Link to finish cooking and get everything onto a plate. Link carried the mug of coffee and the plate over to the table and set them down in front of Rhett, moving his laptop to the counter. Rhett took a sip of the coffee. “Thank you, darling,” Rhett said. “You can clean up now.” 

Link smiled and dipped his head. “Okay, Rhett.” He did the dishes as Rhett ate. Rhett took the last bite, then turned to see that Link was wiping down the countertop. Link shot a quick look over his shoulder and saw that Rhett was looking at him, then deliberately leaned over the counter to reach the corner by the wall. He took his time, giving his hips a coy twist.

Rhett smiled. “Come here, you.” 

Link dried his hands and came over to stand next to Rhett’s chair, eyes downcast demurely. Rhett hooked an arm around his waist and drew him into his lap. Link sat with his knees together to one side, feet on the ground, but with most of his slight weight on Rhett’s thighs. 

Rhett ran his free hand up Link’s bare back and up into his hair. Link gasped as Rhett’s hand tightened into a fist, pulling his head back with a firm grip. Rhett kept pulling as Link’s back arched until he was almost horizontal, supported mostly by Rhett’s thighs and hands. Link writhed, making soft, whining noises in his throat.

Rhett paused for a moment to admire the view, then leaned down to kiss Link’s open mouth. Link kissed him back hungrily. After a long moment, he guided Link back into sitting upright. Link draped his arms around Rhett’s shoulders, his eyes almost closed, breathing shallowly. “Please, Rhett…” he whispered.

Rhett traced his fingertips lightly along the side of Link’s neck. Link swayed slightly, clearly lost in the sensation. “Yes, Link?”

“Please…” Link’s lips moved languidly, as if it were effort for him to speak. “I need you…” 

Rhett decided he had teased his lover long enough. He brushed his cheek against Link’s, nuzzling his earlobe. “Let’s go have dessert, then.” 

He stood, lifting Link with him, practically supporting the man in his arms. He steered him toward the bedroom with one arm, and with the other, he reached for the apron strings.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The domestic D/s scene continues into the bedroom, where Rhett indulges his desires for his beloved Link.

When they entered the bedroom, he closed his fingers around strings tied in a bow at the small of Link’s back and pulled the man into his embrace, using his other hand to tilt Link’s face up into a kiss. The smaller man’s arms stayed relaxed at his side and he bent back over Rhett’s arm, yielding to the kiss with a soft noise of pleasure. Rhett’s mouth was bruising and hungry in contrast to the gentleness of his embrace. It took a lot of effort for him to end the kiss and take a step back to meet his lover’s dazed eyes.

“Why don’t you tidy up in here?” Rhett murmured. “Then turn down the bed when you’re ready.”

Link’s full lips curved into a languid smile. “Yes, Sir.” Rhett sat down in the armchair in the corner of the room and listened as Link rummaged around under the sink in the adjoining bathroom. A few seconds later the brunet emerged with a white feather duster and smiled as he struck a pose with it, his other hand on his cocked hip. Rhett nodded his approval with a grin.

Link moved gracefully around the room in his blue apron with the red cherries and ruffled hem, dusting all of the surfaces despite them already being spotless. He polished the top of the bureau, stretching up to reach the back and bending down to clean the sides. He moved on to the bedside tables and then ran the duster up and down the pillars of the four-poster bed.

He hummed happily as he did so, and the sound made Rhett smile. He had no idea why Link got so much satisfaction out of cleaning, but his enjoyment made Rhett enjoy it too. He watched as Link took small steps around the room, sometimes rising up on his toes to reach into corners, and swaying his hips as he walked. The large man kept his demeanor relaxed as he sprawled in the chair in his bathrobe and pajama pants, but his eyes followed Link’s motions with a predatory gleam. The front of Link’s apron was getting pushed away from the man’s body as his arousal grew, and Rhett licked his lips in anticipation.

Link’s last task was polishing the large mirror on the wall across from the foot of the bed. He stretched down low to clean the bottom edge and looked back over his shoulder, smiling shyly when he saw Rhett’s eyes on him. He finished wiping away the last speck of dust and put down the duster. Then he went over to the bed and folded down the blankets to the foot of the bed, leaving just the crisp white sheets and pillows behind.

He came over to where Rhett sat and stood before him, eyes downcast and hands folded in front of his stomach. “All done, Rhett,” he said quietly.

Rhett rose and put his arms around the other man, running his hands over the bare skin of Link’s back. “Thank you, pet. Everything looks wonderful. I love how well you take care of this place for me.”

Link looked up at him with dreamy eyes. “It’s my pleasure.”

Turning down the sheets was their agreed-upon signal that Link was ready for the next part of their play, and Rhett wasted no time in indulging his hunger. He bent down and kissed the man’s neck as his hands went to the back of the apron and untied the strings. He lifted the garment over Link’s head and dropped it to the floor, exposing his lover’s flawless body in its entirety. The man kept his pubic area entirely shaved, knowing Rhett liked it that way, and his manhood rose shamelessly from the creamy pale skin of his groin.

Rhett ignored it for now and kissed Link deeply for a while longer, holding him close and tasting the unique flavor of his mouth. Then he led the man over to the bed and guided him onto his back, and Link stretched out upon it with a quiet sigh of anticipation.

“Gosh, you’re beautiful,” Rhett murmured. Link kept his eyes closed as Rhett began to touch him, running his hands over him from his fingertips to his toes. Though it was difficult to resist the temptation, he avoided the man’s private area for now. Rhett’s caress was slow and deliberate, fingers kneading gently into the muscles and skating over the bones, declaring his ownership over this body he sometimes felt he knew better than his own. Link shivered and purred as goosebumps sprang up on his arms and legs, but he otherwise stayed still.

“I love every part of you,” Rhett whispered before he bent over the bed and followed the same track with his mouth that his hands had done, kissing his way up one of Link’s arms, across his chest, and down his other arm. He took Link’s long fingers into his mouth one at a time and rolled them around his tongue, listening to the man’s soft sighs in response. “You’re perfect,” he breathed into the crook of Link’s neck, and brushed his beard into the divots of his collarbones before continuing down to the soft skin of the man’s belly. He pressed his tongue into Link’s petite navel and the man squirmed and let out a quiet whine.

He took a deep breath of Link’s subtle, floral scent as he kissed his way down the tops of his legs, alternating from one to the other. He spread Link’s knees and ran his mouth down the insides of the man’s thighs, savoring the warmth that radiated from the flesh there.

When he got down to Link’s feet, he ran his tongue up the sole of one from the heel to the toes, grinning as Link gasped. He did the same to the other foot and then took each toe into his mouth one at a time. He sucked on them and swirled his tongue around them as he kneaded the muscles of the foot with his hands, listening to Link’s soft mewls of pleasure. He looked up the length of Link’s body and watched his manhood twitch every time Rhett pushed his tongue in between two toes.

When Link’s feet had been thoroughly worshiped, Rhett stood and gently rolled the man over. Link turned his cheek into the pillow and sighed in contentment, stretched out like a cat, aroused and relaxed at the same time. After a moment to admire the view, Rhett continued his deliberate tour of Link’s body on his backside, touching and rubbing the freckled skin of Link’s shoulder blades and kissing his way down his spine.

When he reached the man’s buttocks he grasped his hips and pulled a little, and Link obediently rose up onto his knees. Rhett knelt on the bed between Link’s legs and bent down, spreading his lover open and blowing warm air over the exposed flesh. He leaned in further and ran his tongue around the hot skin, lapping at Link’s asshole and feeling the muscles clench and relax in response. He reached between Link’s legs for his hard cock, fondling it as he probed the man’s tightness further with his tongue.

Link moaned and gasped into the pillow, rocking his hips back into Rhett’s mouth. Rhett worked him this way for some time, alternating between eating his ass and kissing and sucking on the man’s smooth balls until Link was quivering with desire and unable to contain his breathless requests for more.

Rhett stood and removed his robe and pants, then climbed naked onto the bed. He lay on his back to one side of the other man, half sitting up against the headboard. He reached over and lifted Link up onto himself, positioning him so Link was lying with his back against Rhett’s chest. The smaller man’s head lolled back and Rhett bent down to kiss him as he ran his hands over Link’s chest and stomach, then down to stroke his cock. Link’s moans were muffed against Rhett’s lips and his breaths came quickly, but his body stayed limp and pliant in Rhett’s arms. He was ready and willing for anything the larger man wanted to do to him.

“You’re delicious,” Rhett told him. “Every single part of you drives me crazy.” He wrapped his arms around Link’s shoulders and cupped his throat in one hand, holding him firmly. “I have to have you,” he growled in the man’s ear.

“Please,” Link gasped. “Take me…” his hands caressed Rhett’s thighs as his hips rocked, rubbing Rhett’s erection between their bodies.

“Sit up, darling,” Rhett instructed. Guessing what he intended, Link rose up on his knees and moved so he was straddling the larger man’s thighs, still facing away from him. Rhett picked up the lube from the bedside table and dispensed the gel into his hand. He rubbed it along his length, then applied more to between Link’s buttcheeks. He held his cock straight in one hand and guided Link back with the other, pressing himself inside of the other man as Link’s weight settled back down on top of him.

Link let out a quiet moan of contentment as Rhett’s girth stretched him, and sighed as the larger man’s arms enveloped him once more. The position did not lend itself to vigorous action, but neither man was in the mood for that right now. Instead, Link’s hips moved up and down just enough to stimulate them both while he remained filled to the brim. He leaned back against Rhett’s chest and tilted his head so the man could kiss his ear and neck.

Rhett looked over Link’s shoulders to the foot of the bed and the mirror beyond it. Link’s pleasure was on full display as he rode his lover with his eyes closed and his hair mussed into an ebony halo against Rhett’s tanned chest. His plump lips were a dark pink and they hung open to let out his shameless gasps every time Rhett’s cock brushed up against the right place inside him. The muscles of his arms and chest flexed as he braced himself on Rhett’s thighs and his large cock swayed proud and glistening. It was a magnificent sight.

“Look at you,” Rhett commanded, and watched Link’s eyes open and slowly focus. Their eyes met in the mirror and the smaller man let out a loud moan, clearly enjoying the realization of how much of him Rhett could see in this position. They stared at each other as Link rocked his hips and Rhett’s hands roved over his body.

“I love seeing you like this,” Rhett told him. “I want to see you come for me.”

Link’s eyes closed and he arched his back. “Gosh, yes… yes please….”

The smaller man’s hips began to move more quickly and he moaned as Rhett reached down to stroke his cock. With his other hand, Rhett held Link tightly against him and rocked his own hips as he worked to bring the man over the edge. Link murmured his name amidst incoherent pleas, thrusting himself into Rhett’s hand and back down onto his cock. Rhett felt the man’s thighs begin to tremble and watched in the mirror as Link’s face contorted in fierce concentration. “Yes, my darling,” he growled in the man’s ear. “Come for me, let me see it. You’re so beautiful.”

“Yes… yes!” Link gasped, then his body clenched and he let out a long, quavering moan. Rhett felt the man’s cock pulse and watched in the mirror as the white liquid spurted over his hand and onto Link’s chest and stomach. He slowed his strokes but kept them going until Link’s orgasm subsided into shivers and soft noises, then let go and brought his hands up to Link’s chest, clasping him under the arms. Before the man came down from his high, Rhett wanted to take his own pleasure too.

He lifted Link partially off of him, supporting the man’s weight in his arms and allowing Rhett to thrust up into him more easily. Link assisted as best he could, pushing back against his thrusts, crying out in the remnants of his ecstasy. It wasn’t long before the sight of Link in the mirror, riding him while covered in his own come and sweat, plus the heat that clenched around his manhood brought Rhett to the edge. He pulled Link’s hips down hard against him and thrust as deeply as he could, then held himself there as he came with a coarse groan. Link went limp in his arms and moaned, pliant and content as his lover emptied himself inside of him.

Rhett ran his hands all over Link’s body as his pleasure faded, endorphins making it feel as though they were joined into one being. He watched in the mirror as the other man relaxed against him with a satisfied sigh. When they’d caught their breath, they rearranged themselves so Link was lying on his side with his hip between Rhett’s legs, sprawled across his chest. They were both a mess, but the shower could wait for now. Rhett stroked Link’s hair from his forehead and planted small kisses on his flushed skin.

“I love you, Link. That was wonderful.”

“Mmhmm.” Link nuzzled into Rhett’s chest with a soft purr. “That was exactly what I needed.”

They lay dozing for some time, comfortable and warm wrapped in each other’s arms. Then there was a faint noise, and Rhett realized it was his lover’s stomach growling. “Hungry?” he asked.

“A little.” Link sat up and gave him a cherubic grin. “I think we’ve got more waffles in the freezer.”


End file.
